


Once Upon Last Winter

by ElennaLyu



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElennaLyu/pseuds/ElennaLyu
Summary: 狼梦梗。很老的作品，13年写的文了，然后最近被LFT激怒了，一起搬到AO3【
Relationships: Gray Wind/Ghost, Jon Snow/Robb Stark
Kudos: 3





	Once Upon Last Winter

他急速向前掠去，脚下的败叶细碎而柔软，潭青色的松针混在冻土中，刺得脚掌微微麻痒。哨兵树的枝杈在头顶交错成一张遮天蔽日的华盖，已近黎明时分的天空像一张陈旧的尖盾般沉沉盖下，从树冠的缝隙中透下一星半点，星辉黯淡，遥远的上古星座如同经年中磨损的家徽。  
他用鼻尖蹭了蹭树根处的气味。没有腐味，冰天雪地中即使是植物的腐烂也格外迟缓。这附近连具尚且有肉的尸体都没有。林间远处传来影子山猫低沉的鸣叫。他和它们一样饿。  
冻得僵冷的树根处只有雪冰冷沁凉的味道。他后退一步，从树缝间过去，继续前进。目见之处雪，山石，树木和苔藓的颜色混在一起，大片深深的青灰色。他自己是其中唯一的一抹亮白。  
他朝前去，搜寻今晚最后的猎物。

琼恩•雪诺在做梦。  
至少他相信自己在做梦，因为他回到了临冬城，回到了黑城堡以南的地方，那个他无数次告诉自己再也无法回去的地方。  
城堡大厅里旋律飘升，歌人唱着来自他从未去过的遥远南方的歌谣，歌谣里的无数对男女在大厅中嬉戏喧闹，将烤得金黄的南瓜片放进今夜的心之所系口中。女人咯咯地笑，男人天南地北地吹嘘；整个临冬城的仆人手忙脚乱，厨房仿佛燃烧起来，烧水小弟匆匆从他身边跑过，大口呵出凝着水汽的白雾。  
琼恩坐在马房外的长栏上，像来去匆匆的仆人一样在寒冷的空气中呼出温热的气息。他打发白灵呆在神木林，免得在接待国王一行的重要日子里惊扰了马匹。除了自己的剑他别无其他可握，他不是临冬城的仆人，却也不是主人。  
实际上对于史塔克夫人的决定，他并没有多么介意。他时常暗自庆幸自己总是能够让思路进入最不令人烦扰的方式。「尽管每个侏儒在他们父亲的眼里都是私生子，但却不是每个私生子都有必要被看作侏儒。」一个私生子在临冬城的城堡里长大，由罗德里克爵士传授剑术，并最终进入荣耀的守夜人军团，这或许算不上太好，但也不坏。  
只是他有些后悔放走白灵了，孤零零地坐在马房前面总不怎么好过。

天光渐渐亮起，首先从极东的远方鼓起一道柔和的鱼肚白，然后那轮晨曦渐渐膨胀开来，溢满天空，沉睡的巨人缓缓醒来，慵懒地睁开眼睑，孔雀石色的虹膜上拂过白色的雾。  
又是一无所获的整整一夜。深入鬼影森林以来猎物日渐稀少了，他有一种即将挨饿的讨厌预感。  
寻觅了一夜后他有些疲倦地坐了下来，败叶和松针铺成柔软的毡垫——这或许是这片林子唯一的优点了。他抬起爪子，在布满地衣的树干上蹭了蹭，四下张望，在密集的北方丛林中，这四周异常空旷。  
高大的鱼梁木苍白如骨的枝干从地面蜷曲着拔起，火红的叶在满目冷色中格外鲜明地跳跃。  
那张远古的狰狞面孔静静瞪视着他，眼中的血泪像未及诉说的故事一样无助而苍茫地淌下。  
他站起来走过去。

琼恩相信如果不是身后那匹年老的战马一声难听的嘶叫，自己说不定就会在这条长栏上睡过去，然后变成一座冰冷而了无生气的雕像，就像临冬城地下他永远没有资格葬入的墓窖里他的祖父瑞卡德公爵，长伯布兰登和姑母莱安娜那样，就像他的父亲，兄长和弟弟们那样，就像“筑城者”布兰登和过往八千年的史塔克那样。  
但是他醒了。  
只消一低头他就可以发现马匹躁动不安的原因——灰风在罗柏脚边，用柔软温暖的毛蹭着他的靴子。  
罗柏看着他，笑起来像临冬城的城墙一样坚毅。  
“你打算在这儿坐到天明么，琼恩？”罗柏拍了拍他的肩，笑容舒展开来，灰风停止了亲昵的举动四下张望，似乎在寻找自己纯白色的兄弟。  
“我正准备回去，反正我想今晚没谁会在意我在哪儿。”他反搭上对方的肩，“倒是你，罗柏，父亲等会儿该找你了。”  
“我跟父亲说我出来透口气。”罗柏满不在乎地笑笑，抚摸灰风足以抵抗极北风雪的厚实皮毛，“不用担心，早就过了致以礼节的时候，国王陛下喝得烂醉，连临冬城和高庭都分不清，刚才还要封那个倒霉的弄臣为骑士，用烤乳猪做家徽呢。”  
他们心有灵犀地大笑。  
“白灵去哪了？”喘气的间隙中罗柏再次拍了他的肩，这次重了许多，“从刚才灰风就在找他呢。”  
“我把他放在神木林里了。”他被拍得呛了口气，从落在肩上的手劲中他有些不安地感到罗柏似乎也喝了不少，“今晚是重要的日子，保险起见。”  
“保险起见。”罗柏喃喃重复了一遍，似乎清明了些许，便又像是那个意气风发的少年，那个临冬城的继承人了，“我们去神木林走走。”  
斩钉截铁的口吻让琼恩有些不知所措，但是他还是跟上去，就像无数次跟上他信任的兄长那样。

远古诸神悲苦而深沉的面孔注视着他，如同隔着屹立于生命之外的时空朝他低语。他不懂其中的内容，这使他烦躁慌乱起来。心树的脸庞上不知何故被划了一道深邃的伤痕，或许是影子山猫干的，他不知道。然而这一破坏举动使得那张脸比通常的鱼梁木更加血迹斑斑。血红的树脂从眼眶，鼻孔乃至其他各处大小伤口中渗出来，与血一样腥香。  
然他知道那不是血。他对血有着与生俱来的直觉和渴望，但是那不是他想要啜饮的东西。  
在久远的传承中失落了姓名，满脸鲜血的神明冷冷地看着他，他不禁想象这些历史悠久的神在漫长的时光里是否与这辽阔土地上的每一位猎手和每一只猎物都进行了如此的对话。他一动不动地让神读取心灵与记忆。他记得树上的那张脸，是罗柏的样子。

“你喜欢这儿。”冷硬的泥土上铺了一层柔软的落叶，使得它至少比起寒风瑟瑟中的马房门栏好得多。罗柏背靠上白骨般的主干，红叶像绚丽的焰火一般落到他额前。  
“确实，”琼恩吹了口哨，白灵立刻就从某个角落里迅捷地窜出，在他脚边蹭了蹭，他伸手摸摸它的头顶，“没有不敬的意思，但是我想旧神更真诚些，不用漂亮话糊弄人。看着他们，你能明白他们给得了你什么。他们不给人虚假的希望。”  
“真诚而残酷的神啊。”罗柏似乎并不为诸神的无情而苦恼，他朝琼恩笑了笑，示意他坐下，“果然神在信仰他们的人那里才有力量。”  
“那样的话真是幸运，我即将要去的地方远古诸神仍有力量。”灰风和白灵已经亲昵地扭在一块儿，他坐到罗柏身边，顿了一下才托出后半句，“我要去长城，罗柏。”

罗柏的脸，罗柏的眼睛，罗柏看着他，脸上覆满了阵亡将士的鲜血。那些死去的人中有的来自北方，有的是凯岩城的人，还有自由骑手和雇佣兵。他们活着的时候各不相同，现在他们死去了，都一样躺在冰冷的战场上，血肉横飞，尸骨无存。  
罗柏的神情中有着某种疲惫的坚毅，他在遥远的温暖南方，在大河奔腾的沃土上朝他极北的兄弟努力微笑。他是史塔克的继承人，他是北境的王，他是个如此优秀的少年，他是诸多希望的唯一载体，他不可以哭。  
他伸出覆着纯白毛皮的爪子，尽管他知道罗柏远在千里之外，但是似乎这样他就能摸到他。

“你决定了？”  
“恩。”  
沉默被生生撕开，罗柏一跃而起，朝琼恩伸出手。灰风和白灵在不远处的池边嬉戏，灰风弄了白灵一身水，白灵用力把自己甩干，像一朵绽开的昙花般轻灵优美。  
“那就行了，”罗柏毫不客气地一把将他拉起，第三次拍他的肩，力道刚刚好，“既然你自己已经决定好了，我会为你骄傲的。”  
“谢谢你，罗柏。”他像感谢神的恩赐那样诚恳地说，“我们要道别了。”  
“啊，没错。”罗柏认真地看着他，就像每次努力去完成某件悲壮的任务时史塔克的长子会露出的神情那样，“不过琼恩，虽然守夜人要宣誓与原先的亲人就此别过，但是你不用非要失去原先的兄弟。史塔克和守夜人从英雄纪元起就是以血为誓的盟友。”  
琼恩点点头，感到肩上的手紧了紧，于是他也把手搭上去。  
“琼恩•雪诺，你是我的兄弟。”罗柏伸开双臂抱住他，“古往今来维斯特洛和东方的所有神明在此为我作见证，我将始终和你站在一边。”  
“谢谢你，罗柏。”他把头埋进他肩上斗篷柔软的毛絮，“保重。”  
罗柏忽然重重地拍了他的背，他一呛，随即笑出声来，抱住罗柏滚倒在地。  
他们大笑着顺坡而下，昂贵的披风上沾满碎叶和尘土。苍白与灼红的鱼梁木离他们越来越远，如同一位注视孩子远去的父亲。池边白灵与灰风彼此依偎着对月长嚎，狼嚎之声越过城堡大厅里旋转而上的靡靡之音，飘向他们未及的远方。

他凑上前去，嗅一嗅树脂血腥一般的味道，接着用鼻尖蹭了蹭。这是个仿佛亲吻的动作，罗柏那双坚毅而忧伤的眼睛像极了艾德公爵，也像他。  
然后他退开一步，抬头望着满树绯红的树叶，如同冰与雪的世界里一簇弥足珍贵的火焰，它在他眼底灼灼燃烧，将他的双眼染成血色。  
他厉声嚎叫起来，绵长的声音穿过层层迷雾，穿过丛林的缝隙，穿过锯齿状的山脉，穿过长城内外的万里冰封。  
他看到了远古的诸神，或者说他想他看到了他们，那是一切的神，雪的神，山的神，河的神，树的神，影子山猫的神，渡鸦的神，狼的神；还有人的神，纪元开始前野人与维斯特洛人共同的神，先民与森林之子的神。他们是庄严智慧的老者，他们是温柔高贵的少妇，他们是健壮刚毅的男子，他们是玲珑俏皮的女孩；他们是战士，是吟游诗人；他们手握长枪，巨锤，短剑和号角；他们像鱼梁木的枝干一样苍白挺拔，像血红的树叶一样炽热绚丽。他们列位其上，在空中的巨大红色幕布下一字排开，交相放映。他们在黎明柔和而稀薄的光线中唱着日渐远去的歌。  
他高声回应，向他们诉说，向他们祈祷。然而他们离他越来越远，他的身体越来越沉。

琼恩猛然从梦中醒来，白灵不在身边，他的斗篷冻得僵硬，渡鸦站在他肩上嘶哑地叫唤：“玉米，玉米，玉米。”

Fin.


End file.
